


Cuddles?

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sick Liam, Sickfic, there's like one swear in this its a record for me really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam feels ill and Harry takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like, half an hour so if it sucks I'm sorry.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.

Liam felt like he was on fire when he woke up.

It was the middle of the night, in a hotel somewhere in the United States and Liam felt like he was going to combust. Liam groaned for a second, before shutting up, since his throat hurt and groaning hurt. He turned in the bed and made himself sit up, his head swimming from moving too fast. He slowly stood up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, feeling a little dizzy as he stumbled forward. Liam leaned against the bathroom sink with one hand to steady himself and grabbed one of the paper cups from the dispenser attached to the wall with the other and filled it with water from the sink and gulped it down. The water unfortunately didn’t do much to help with Liam’s sore throat, no matter how many times Liam refilled the cup and drank from it.

Liam gave up after the fifth time he drank from the cup and he tossed it into the garbage bin before stumbling back to bed. He didn’t even bother covering himself up, he was just so _hot_. He really wished that Harry was with him at the moment. Harry always made him feel better, even since before they had started dating, and Liam just wanted to cuddle with Harry. It was probably best though, that Harry wasn't there, if Liam was sick he didn't want to get Harry sick as well.

Liam turned onto his side and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep again. Sleep didn't come to him for half an hour and even when he did get to sleep, it was a bit fitful.

 

Liam was woken by Louis knocking at the door.

“Liam, get your arse up or you’re gonna be late for bus call!”

Liam turned over to see that it was eight in the morning. He had set his alarm for seven but he must have slept through it, which wasn’t really surprising considering that Liam didn’t feel any better than he had when he’d woken up in the middle of the night, he actually felt _worse_. Liam wasn’t warm anymore though, he was freezing. He sat up in bed and stood up, ignoring the pounding in his head, and shuffled over to his bag. He grabbed the warmest clothes he had and put them on before going to gather the rest of his belongings from around the room and stuffing them into his bag.

Once his things were all packed up, he flopped back down on the bed and sighed, he was exhausted just from packing up.

A few minutes later, Liam felt a tickle in his throat and he swallowed, before he started coughing.

He sat up in the bed as he coughed, and Liam knew that he was in for one hell of a day. He kept coughing until there were tears in his eyes and his chest hurt. Liam grumbled under his breath once he'd managed to stop and he stood up from the bed, moving to grab the room key, his phone, and his bag before he headed towards the door.

There was a security guard waiting for Liam just outside his door and Liam handed over the room key before he was led down to the ground floor and out the back entrance, where the bus was parked. Liam's throat was tickling and he was doing everything in his power not to cough. He was just happy that no one talked to him, because he had no idea how his voice sounded and he was a little afraid to find out.

The guard stopped in front of the bus door and Liam stepped onto the bus and closed the door behind him. The boys were already on the bus, Niall was grabbing something to eat from the mini fridge and Louis was texting on his phone, sitting on the sofa, and Harry was sitting next to Louis, looking at the TV. When Liam closed the door, Harry looked up and smiled at him.

“Good morning Liam,” Harry said. Liam smiled back at him.

“Good morning.” And, oh… Liam really sounded awful. His eyes widened and his hand flew up to his throat, because even just saying those two words hurt.

At hearing Liam talk, Louis and Niall looked over at him, a look of surprise and concern on their faces, and Harry frowned, just looking concerned, and he stood up from his spot on the sofa. He walked over to Liam and Harry put his hands on Liam's upper arms.

“Li, are you alright?” Liam nodded and cleared his throat.

“I'm fine,” Liam said, his voice cracking even as he said it. His throat tickled and he couldn't hold in his cough.

“That's bullshit,” Louis said, putting down his phone. Harry glanced back at Louis and glared at him before turning his attention back to Liam. He raised one of his hands to place it against Liam's forehead and Liam closed his eyes and had to hold back a sigh, Harry's hand cool to the touch and it felt nice.

“You feel a bit warm,” Harry mumbled, just low enough that probably only Liam could hear it, before he let his hand fall back to Liam's arm, “Let's get you to the bunks, yeah? Maybe you'll feel a bit better after sleeping a bit?” Liam wanted to protest, but sleep sounded wonderful, so he let Harry lead him towards the bunks. Liam climbed into his and turned onto his side so that he was facing Harry.

“Need anything Li?” Harry asked. Liam bit at his bottom lip a bit before speaking.

“Cuddles?”

Harry smiled softly before he motioned for Liam to scoot back in the bunk and he climbed in next to him. Once Harry was safely in the bunk, Liam moved towards Harry and cuddled up to him, burying his face in Harry's chest as Harry wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam closed his eyes and fell asleep, already starting to feel better now that he was in Harry's arms.


End file.
